Turbine systems are continuously being modified to increase efficiency and decrease cost. One method for increasing the efficiency of a turbine system includes increasing the operating temperature of the turbine system. To increase the temperature, the turbine system must be constructed of materials able to withstand increased temperatures during continued use.
In addition to modifying component materials and coatings, one common method of increasing temperature capability of a turbine component includes the use of complex cooling channels. The complex cooling channels are often incorporated into metals and alloys used in high temperature regions of gas turbines. The complex cooling channels can be difficult to form as brazing and/or thermal spraying of materials often inadvertently fills the complex cooling channels blocking the flow of cooling fluids, such as air from a compressor section of a gas turbine.
Three-dimensional printing processes are relatively inexpensive processes capable of manufacturing difficult to fabricate components, including components with complex cooling channels. However, some components printed by three-dimensional printing processes do not have the same temperature tolerance as cast, forged or milled parts.
Manufacturing methods that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.